


Just us

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [9]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Tony can't have May stepping between him and Peter.





	Just us

Peter watched as May slammed the door and huffed angrily. Guilt pooled at his stomach as he watched tears fill in her eyes. He hadn't planned on May knowing this early. How his relationship with Tony has changed. 

"How long has this been going on?" May demanded in a rough voice. Her face streaked with tears. Her face held disappointment and betrayal.

"More than a year." Peter answered. He watched his Aunt's face carefully as it transformed into disbelief. 

"How did I not know this? I am your guardian! How did you hide this from me?" She yelled at the teen. Peter stood still not speaking. May sighed and crossed her arms, "You're not allowed to see him again. You will stay far away from him. You will come home right after school."

"You can't do that!" Peter shouted.

"Yes, I can! And I will! The only reason why I am not calling the police is because of you. You are so lucky right now." May screamed.

Peter locked his jaw as his eyes harden, "I'll be in my room." The guilt from earlier was now gone. Only resentment and anger bubbled up in his chest. His skin felt hot as the emotions kept growing. 

May wasn't allowed to take away his happiness from him. She wasn't allowed to keep Tony from him. Tony was his and he was Tony. May wasn't allowed to get in between them. She had no right. No power.

Peter's phone lit up with a text from Tony. The doe-eyed teen quickly unlocked his phone and read the message from his boyfriend. Peter sighed and threw his phone on the bed and rubbed his hands on his face.

Tony is coming over later once May calmed down to talk things out. Peter knew that if he did come over May would call the cops. He had to do something. May had to be out of the picture. She would keep Tony away from Peter.

And Peter couldn't live without the man. They needed each other. 

So Peter silently stepped out of his room and made his way to the kitchen. May sat on the couch her head in her hands. It sounded like she was sobbing. Peter's chest fluttered with anger. How dare she be angry when she was the one who was trying to ruin his happiness.

Peter swallowed down his pride and started making tea to help calm May down. The area was quiet as Peter thought out what he was going to do. Getting rid of May, it meant taking her out of the picture. 

The teen pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills and crushed a handful of them up before placing them in the tea. 

"Here." Peter spoke handing May the drugged drink.

May smiled gratefully at her nephew and took the mug into her hands. She took a drink while a knock sounded on the door. Peter felt his heart leap into his throat. That was Tony. What if he didn't want this to happen? How would he feel about it? 

"I'll get it." Peter said, his voice cracking and his hands shook as he reached for the doorknob. On the other side was Tony wearing a leather jacket with a red cap. His dark blue sunglasses covered his face. Peter's face broke out into a smile as he hugged his older lover. 

"Hey sweetheart. Did you miss me?" Tony questioned with a grin on his face.

"You were gone for like three hours. Are you sure you want to talk to her?" Peter asked forgetting about the pills laced with cyanide that he put in May's tea. "She might actually call the police. We can't lose each other." 

Tony chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders. "Everything will be fine. I got a plan that will keep May out of this."

Tony guided Peter deeper into the apartment while closing the door behind them. Tony hoped that Peter wouldn't mind that he had a plan to permanently take May out of the picture. However, as they neared the couch that May was sitting on, her body was laid on the floor.

Tony rushed over to May's body and checked her pulse. "Pete, what did you do?" He questioned looking into his young lover's eyes.

"I just, she can't, she was going to take you again from me. I couldn't let that happen. I need you." Peter started crying. The older man quickly took the teen into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

"It's okay, it's alright. I'll handle it. You did the right thing. She would have never let us be together. Now we can. I love you." Tony finished planting a sweet kiss on Peter's lips. 

Peter ignored the gut-wrenching feeling and got lost in the kiss. Nothing could tear them apart. Hopefully, one-day people would understand that. It was time that the heroes got what they wanted. And nothing would stand in their way.


End file.
